


Power of Belief

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, False Accusations, First Kiss, Future Fic, Good Theo Raeken, Innocent Theo Raeken, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Murder, Post-Canon, Protective Jenna Geyer, Protective Liam Dunbar, Theo Raeken is Part of the Pack, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: When Theo is wrongfully accused of murder, he's sure no one will believe he's innocent. The pack proves him wrong. Liam most of all.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 6
Kudos: 142





	Power of Belief

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 17 of Whumptober, for the prompt Wrongfully Accused

Theo knows he’s done a lot of bad things in his life. He’s hurt a lot of people. He’s never going to forget that. Not that anyone would ever let him. But he has been better. Sure, he toes the line sometimes, but he hasn’t crossed it. He’s been working too hard to be good to just throw it all away. 

Which is why he’s not expecting for the Sheriff to show up at the Geyer’s house one night, face grim, and asks to speak to him. Jenna frowns, looking between the two. She doesn’t move back from the door to let the Sheriff in.

“What’s this about?” she asks the Sheriff.

“I just have a few questions for Theo,” Sheriff Stilinski says. “So I need him to come down to the station.”

“If they’re just questions, why can’t you ask him here?” Liam asks.

Sheriff Stilinski sighs, “Look, I don’t want to make a scene about this, Jenna. I’m doing it this way out of respect for you.”

“Then tell me what’s going on,” Jenna says.

“We found a body in the woods,” Sheriff Stilinski says. “Its throat was slashed and heart ripped out.” Theo goes cold when the sheriff’s eyes look at him. “We believe it was a werewolf or…”

“You think it was me,” Theo says, finishing his thought. “Right? That’s why you’re here?”

“That’s ridiculous,” Jenna says. “Theo wouldn’t hurt anyone.”

“I know that’s what you want to believe,” Sheriff Stilinski says. “But he has hurt people in the past.”

“He’s not that guy anymore,” Liam says, his tone hard as he steps up next to his mother, putting himself between Theo and the Sheriff. Theo would be touched at them standing up for him, if he wasn’t so afraid. “He’s good,” Liam continues. “Do you think we’d let him live here if we thought he was still capable of something like that.”

“I think you’d want to keep him someplace you could keep an eye on him,” Sheriff Stilinski says.

Theo’s heart drops. “Is that all this was?”

Liam’s head whips around to face him, “What? Of course not! I just said…”

“I didn’t do this,” Theo says.

“I know that,” Liam assures him.

“Do you have an alibi?” Sheriff Stilinski asks. “Where were you last night between midnight and three a.m.?”

“He was sleeping,” Jenna says. “We all were.”

Theo’s heart skips, and Liam frowns. He clearly heard it. “Theo?”

“I couldn’t sleep so I went for a walk,” Theo says. “But I was nowhere near the preserve.”

“Can anyone verify that?” Sheriff Stilinski asks.

“Of course not,” Theo says. “It was two a.m. No one else around here is awake at that hour.”

The sheriff sighs, “Son, I’m going to need you to come with me.”

“But I didn’t do this,” Theo argues. “What are you arresting me for? Having nightmares that make it impossible for me to sleep through the night? You’d have to arrest half the town for that, your son included.”

“I just need you to come with me to the station until we figure this all out,” the sheriff says.

Theo laughs bitterly, “You mean until you find a way to pin it on me.”

“That’s not what’s going to happen,” Liam says. He walks up to Theo and puts a hand on his shoulder. “We’re going to prove you’re innocent, Theo.”

“Damn right we will,” Jenna says. She pulls out her phone and starts typing away. “And I’m going to call you a lawyer.”

“Is that necessary?” the Sheriff asks.

“I like you, John,” Jenna says. “But I’m not about to let that boy get railroaded for something he didn’t do.”

“That’s if he didn’t do it.”

“He says he didn’t,” Jenna says. “And I believe him.”

“So do I,” Liam says, his eyes not leaving Theo’s. 

It still amazes Theo sometimes how far they’re come in just a few short years. It’s taken a while to learn Liam’s trust, and it’s not something he takes for granted. He reaches up and covers Liam’s hand with his own. “Thank you.”

The sheriff clears his throat, “Now how are we going to do this, kid? You gonna come with me willingly, or do I have to cuff you?”

Jenna glares at him, her lips pursed in disapproval. “Don’t you dare.”

In the past, Theo might have smirked and told him he could try. But he knows now isn’t the time for that. Not when he’s working so hard to prove he’s innocent. “That won’t be necessary,” he says. “I’ll go.”

Theo’s about to walk away when Liam stops him. His hand moves from Theo’s shoulder to the pack of his neck, and he pulls him down. Theo tenses in surprise at first when he feels Liam’s lips meet his, but then his body relaxes and his arms wind their way around Liam, pulling him in and deepening the kiss. He’s waited so long for this, and he has no idea what’s about to happen to him. If this is the only chance he ever has to kiss Liam he’s going to make the most of it.

“I believe you,” Liam murmurs against his lips. “And I’ll make sure everyone else does too.”

“Oh yeah?” Theo asks.

“Yeah, because I need you out of jail. I have plans for us.”

“What sort of plans?” Theo asks him. He’s aware of Jenna and the Sheriff still standing by the door, but he ignores them. Liam is more important right now.

“Well a date for starters,” Liam says. “I feel like that’s a long time coming.”

Theo smiles for the first time since Jenna opened the door, “It certainly is.”

“Hey,” Liam lowers his voice, speaking only to Theo. “I love you, okay? And you don’t have to say it back or anything. I just need you to know. You’re not alone in this fight.”

Theo knows Liam is giving him an out here. Understanding that he might not be ready to say those three huge, somewhat terrifying words. Theo appreciates that more than he could ever say. But he’s also not going to take the out. Not when he’s been waiting so long for this moment. Sure, the timing could have been better, but who is he to complain when Liam is looking up at him with those big blue eyes and telling him he loves him? 

He kisses Liam, slow and lingering, “I love you too.”

“I’m sorry to interrupt your moment, but we really do need to go,” Sheriff Stilinski says.

Theo sighs and rests his head against Liam as he closes his eyes, giving himself a moment. Then he’s kissing Liam’s forehead and pulling back. “Okay, let’s go.”

Jenna squeezes his arm on the way by, “Mason’s mom will be waiting for you at the station.”

Theo nods. He’s only met Mason’s parents a few times, but he knows his mother is some big shot lawyer. And also more than a little terrifying. He’d hate to be on the wrong side of her wrath. 

“You called Hewitt?” Sheriff Stilinski groans. “Really?”

“She is the best,” Jenna shrugs. To Theo, she says. “Don’t say anything else until you see her, okay? Promise me.”

“I won’t,” Theo assures her. 

Sheriff Stilinski thankfully directs him into the passenger’s seat, so he feels like less of a criminal. But he’s still worried as he gets into the car. He knows Jenna and Liam believe him and are going to do whatever it takes to prove his innocence. But what if word gets out? He can’t say anyone else would be as understanding.

When they walk into the station, it’s not just to see Mason’s mom waiting for them, but Mason too. Along with Corey, Nolan, Scott, Lydia, Melissa, and Chris. 

“What are you all doing here?” Theo asks.

“We heard what happened,” Scott says.

Theo’s sure this is where the accusations start flying. Where everyone starts bombarding him with questions and trying to prove he did it. 

But then Scott steps forward, his back straight. “Theo didn’t do it.”

“I know that’s what you all want to believe…”

“Because it’s the truth,” Corey says.

“I still have to run this investigation,” Sheriff Stilinski says. “I don’t like it any more than you do, okay?”

“What happened to innocent until proven guilty?” Melissa asks.

The sheriff throws up his hands, “What do you want me to do here? Someone was murdered.”

“But Theo didn’t do it,” Scott says. “I went to the scene, and his scent wasn’t anywhere near there.”

“Of course it wasn’t,” Theo says. “Because I wasn’t out there.”

“We know,” Scott says.

Theo frowns, “Then who did do it?”

“I’m not sure,” Scott tells him. “I didn’t recognize the scent. I followed it to the town line. It looks like whatever it was left town.”

“So something comes into town and kills someone and then just leaves?” Sheriff Stilinski asks.

“That’s what it looks like,” Lydia says. “I had Stiles look into it and it looks like this happened in a few other towns nearby. And probably more.”

“I have people tracking it,” Chris says. “Whatever it is, we’ll find it.”

Theo certainly hopes so. He doesn’t like the thought of some creature going around stealing people’s hearts. His hand comes up to his chest on instinct, the memory of Tara plunging her hand into his chest flashing across his mind before he can stop it.

“You okay?” Scott asks.

Theo shakes himself out of the memory, “Yeah. I’m just glad this was mostly sorted out.”

“I’m sorry, kid,” Sheriff Stilinski says. “For what it’s worth, I didn’t want to believe you did it.”

“Yeah that would have made pack dinners a little awkward,” Theo jokes. He turns to the others. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Scott asks.

“Believing in me, I guess,” Theo says. 

Scott grins and slaps his back lightly, “Of course, dude. You’re pack.”

Theo smiles. He likes the sound of that. “So am I free to go?” Theo asks the sheriff. 

“You are,” Sheriff Stilinski says. “I know you got big plans.”

“Oh yeah?” Scott asks. “With who?”

“With his boyfriend,” Mason smirks. 

Scott’s brow burrows, “Your boyfriend? Who are you…?” He stops, his nose lifting as he scents the air. He grins. “Ah. Of course. It’s about time.”

“Right?” Mason asks. “I told Liam the same thing.”

“Yeah well, we’ve kind of been busy with school and fighting for our lives,” Theo says.

“But you’re not now,” Scott says. He shoves him gently towards the door. “So go get him.”

Theo’s out the door and down the steps when he realizes something. He doesn’t have his truck. He’s about to turn around and go ask Scott or Mason for a ride when he picks up on a familiar sound nearby. Liam’s heartbeat. His eyes scan the parking lot and he spots Liam on the other side of the lot, leaning against his truck. 

Theo smiles and walks towards him. Liam doesn’t move though. He stays where he is, keeping his eyes on Theo as he walks towards him. “What are you doing here?” Theo asks.

“Thought you might need a ride,” Liam says.

“Hmm I don’t know,” Theo says. “I might take a walk.”

He doesn’t move, but Liam’s hands still shoot out and grab his hips, and pull him in. “Now why would you do that when we have this perfectly nice truck here?” 

Theo shrugs, “it’s a nice night.”

Liam’s eyes crinkle as he smiles and leans up into Theo’s space, “Yeah, but I’m here.”

“Solid argument,” Theo says. He brushes his nose across Liam’s cheek and grins. “I do love being where you are.”

“Then I guess you’ll just always have to stay with me, huh?”

“Guess so,” Theo says. He closes the space between them and kisses Liam. Liam hums against his lips and pulls him closer. There was never any doubt in his mind he’d be staying by Liam’s side. And Liam had more than proven he was going to stand by him. Theo still doesn’t know what he ever did to deserve that trust, but he does know he’s going to do whatever it takes to continue to be worthy of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> You can find me [here on tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
